A New Author
by 13unicorn3
Summary: The Pines twins travel back to Gravity Falls. Taking place four years after they defeat Bill Cipher. No one is sure what really happened to him after Bill was defeated. There is also an outbreak of new monsters as an outcome. Also includes some Mabill and Dipcifica.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Ride**

"Dipper? Dippin'sauce? Are you awake?" Mabel whispered beside his head, which rested silently on her pillow.

"No, Dipper's not here, leave a message." He muttered half asleep.

"Oh, okay. Could you just tell him this for me then?" Mabel then leaned in and hit him with a pillow in the stomach. He sat bolt up and swung a pillow barely missing Mabel's head, as she ducked.

"Good, you're up! You almost ready to get going?" Mabel questioned, buzzing with anticipation.

"Does it look like I'm ready?" Dipper said sarcastically. His regularly messy hair, had outdone itself this morning sticking up at odd angles, and all he was wearing was his boxers. As usual, his twin contrast his disarray with long, neatly curled hair, a skirt and tank top that had her favorite shooting star logo on it.

"So you're saying if we stop for coffee and breakfast on the way you can be ready in say twenty minutes or less?" Dipper sighed.

"Sure Mabel. I'm excited too you know? Just not get up at 7am and run out the door for an eleven hour drive excited." Mabel then squaled excitedly and ran out of her brother's room. It was the first time the twins had been back to gravity falls since they were thirteen, four years ago. Though Grunkle Stan had occasionally visited them, the other worldly place had felt light-years away until right now. They would be going to University in the fall, but their Grunkle had asked if they wouldn't mind coming to help him run the shack for the summer. Dipper then got up and found a plain white tee-shirt and jeans to throw on with his favorite old cap, he figured it was sort of his identity in Gravity Falls and it would be easier to recognize the now tall, slightly most muscular Dipper with the blue pine tree placed on his head. He would never admit it to his sister but he had been packed for two weeks. From what their great uncle told them, Gravity Falls sounded much different from when they were there previously. After defeating Bill, there had been many odd, and unpredictable outcomes. Ranging from some the the creatures that resided there had mysteriously vanished, whereas other different ones would pop back up in there place. Dipper was ecstatic to begin his own journals, just as his Grunkle Ford had done before him, cataloging the strange new beasts.

Downstairs Mabel was packing her many suitcases in the twin's car. She too was extremely happy to be going back to Gravity Falls, Oregon. To see all her old friends, see all the new creatures Grunkle Stan had told her about. But mostly she had this odd urge pulling her there. This feeling in the pit of her stomach. No one knew what happened to him after they defeated Bill Cipher. Though the town's people assumed he died, including her family, she couldn't shake the feeling that the situation may be more like Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter than everyone else anticipated. Just then Dipper pounded down the stairs, holding two pairs of aviator sunglasses.

"Here, you almost forgot these." He said handing them to Mabel.

"Woah, that would have been tragic!" She acknowledged. "Maybe I should just run up and make sure I didn't forget anything else." As she turned Dipper grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh no, you had your chance, it's go time!" Dipper exclaimed.

Mabel paused then smiled wide.

"You're right Bro Bro. Nothing that I can't buy there, except for more time there." She laughs, and Dipper laughs too at his sister's strangeness. They went, said goodbye to their parents and headed out to their car.

"I'll drive first." Mabel offered as she clambered into the driver's side.

"Okay, so where do you want to stop for breakfast?" Dipper asked.

"I think just at Grind Bean. But I also feel it's a doughnuts for breakfast morning, a morning of celebration!" Mabel declared.

"I think you'll be hyper enough without it." Dipper reasoned. Mabel stuck her tongue out at him. And turned on the BABBA CD she brought in the car with them. And as Disco Girl started, Dipper caved, agreeing, this was a morning to celebrate.

"Dipper… I don't feel so good, can you take over?" Mabel pleaded. From the passenger seat, Dipper's head glanced up to his slightly green sister from his book.

"So, you're telling me buying a half dozen doughnuts was a bad idea? That's surprising." Dipper smirked.

"Really common, I just need to lay back a bit, would you just do it?" Mabel said.

"Well, actually at a really interesting point in this book about nerdy things and I just don't know if I really am feeling it right now. But if you want to just pull over and wait it out." he suggested, smiling devilishly. Mabel looking even worse slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road, parked and ran out of the car towards the forest they were driving beside. After two minutes, she came back up to the car and knocked on Dipper's passenger side window. Which he rolled down.

"Okay you were right, 'don't eat five doughnuts Mabel, that's too many sprinkles in the morning.' And they were definitely worse in reverse. Now, will you _please_ drive?"

"Yes. And I'll go get you a blanket, water and pillow from the back, you've done a good four hours, I've got it from here." Dipper offered, slipping out of the seat, and walking to the trunk.

"Thank you." Mabel said as he got back in the car and handed her the sleeping supplies and started the car. They drove for next four hours in silence. Mabel consumed by sleep, and Dipper by his thoughts.

Mabel awoke surrounded by tall trees as they whizzed past the car. She looked at her phone which read _3:13pm._ She stretched out and looked over at Dipper staring intently at the road, yet still lost in thought. He smiled at her.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"Yeah, man Dipper, why do you always have to be right? So, do you want to stop for lunch?"

"Mabel, you were sick to your stomach just three hours ago. Do you really want to eat?" Dipper asked perplexed.

"Yeah! Now my tank is empty." She pouted rubbing her flat stomach. Dipper sighed.

"Okay, find the closest burger joint."

Mabel then searched Google Maps or the closest restaurant which was thirty minutes away.

"There's this place about half an hour from here if we say on route. Ugh that's so long to wait."

"What is it?" Dipper questioned.

"You know, MacDuff's. I'm so getting a Joyful meal, they have action figures from Pony Heist 4."

"Do you still watch those movies? I can't believe they even made sequels..." Dipper groaned.

"Uh, duh! If they keep exploding Ponies I keep coming back." Mabel ranted. Dipper ran a hand over his scruffy chin.

"I should have known." He admitted. "So, are you at all nervous about going back to the Shack?"

"What 'cause of all the monsters? Or is someone else nervous to see a certain lady?" Mabel hinted waggling her eyebrows.

"I am not Mabel! Pacifica probably doesn't even remember me. We were thirteen!" Dipper spluttered.

"Woah, Woah. Touchy subject. Plus Dip, I was talking about Wendy, you know the girl you had a thing for like all summer?" Mabel giggled.

"I-I'm. Yeah well, I guess I never told you that after I kind of starting getting over Wendy, I had a thing for Pacifica…" Dipper confessed. "But I've dated. I'm not hung up on her or anything"

"EEeeee! Well Dip-man you kinda saved her life so she'll remember you. And to be honest, you only dated one girl. And not from lack of worthwhile suitors." She implied. Dipper just looked at his sister and huffed, but barely contained his smile thinking about his old crush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Reunited**

The twins pulled up to the shack. It's frame still in surprisingly, good condition after a few years. The magnificently tall pine trees still stood all around the shack, aside from a few clearings left from the the almost weirdmageddon. Barely anyone noticed, as they didn't remember the almost world destroying event. After Bill was defeated, all the weird and destruction was gone and the people of Gravity Falls woke up terrified, in a large dog pile. Immediately the Pines knew the town, nor the world could handle the truth. Thus a new Society of the Blindeye was created. Members including: Mabel, Dipper, Soos, Pacifica, Sheirff Blubs, Woodpecker guys and Stan were the only people left knowing what really happened those days.

"Okay, and here we are!" Dipper announced.

"That went faster than I expected!" Mabel proclaimed.

"Mabel.. You were asleep for like five hours in total, and were eating doughnuts and veggie burgers for a good hour overall too. That's only about six hours of conscious, alert Mabel time." Dipper complained.

"Ugh, you're always so grumpy after a long drive." Dipper rolled his eyes at his sister, giving her an annoyed look. He then got out and grabbed his duffle bag, and backpack and grabbed one of Mabel's bags too.

"Woah, what is in here? A whole encyclopedia set?" Dipper wheezed.

"Just all the magazines I want to read this summer, and my hair styling tools and products."

"I'm so, glad to be a dude, and not need all this shit…" Dipper shook his head.

"Right Dip, so you don't have at least five types of hair gel in your bag and all the books you were planning to read in your bag?" Mabel countered. Dipper flushed and unintentionally smoothed his bangs over the birthmark on his forehead.

"I didn't say mine wasn't heavy too. I was just-nevermind."

The door of the shack was swung open and a grey-haired, exhausted man walked out, in his usual suit when entertaining customers, though using his once decorative cane as more of a crutch twins would recognize him anywhere.

"Grunkle Stan!" They screamed in unison and ran over to the old man, and embraced him.

"Kids, good to see you! Dipper before you go to bed chop some firewood, would yeah?" Dipper backed out of the hug and sighed.

"Definitely, back in Gravity Falls." Dipper said.

"Alright, well I'm going to go watch TV until Soos makes dinner." Grunkle Stan said decisively.

"You've got Soos cooking for you now?" Mabel asked surprised.

"Yeah well, he's sort of is a handyman/ man-servant. Anyways why don't you kids drop your bags inside, have whatever. Oh and there's a Society meeting at 10 tonight."

"Wait who gets the room downstairs?" Mabel asked frantically.

"You two decide." Stan said.

"Okay!" Mabel screamed running towards the shack. Dipper flabbergasted, looked round to Mabel then to Stan, back and sprinted after his sister.

"Oh no you don't Mab-Oh Shit!" *Crash*. Stan ran into the shack to find Mabel kneeling on the floor, squealing rubbing the belly of a pig, who was wearing a little bowtie that had a question mark hanging from it. Dipper, was sprawled out on his stomach a bit from mabel, groaning in pain. He rolled over, clutching his left side.

"God, Mabel. If you were going to sabotage me. Couldn't you have chosen a way where I didn't trip over you, and fly into a table, _and_ the floor?" He moaned.

"Oops! Sorry Bro Bro. But… Waddles!" She held up the pig triumphantly. "Look at his class."

"Good grief. So for cheating can I get the other room?" Dipper pleaded.

"Okay. But only because I'm already over the moon from this little mister." She then collected her things and started walking to her room, Waddles trailing close behind.

"Dudes?" A man wearing a large green question mark shirt asked. "Well, uh lady dude, I guess." Soos laughed, now taking in a fully grown Mabel.

"How've you been man?" Dipper asked as he, and Soos fist bumped. Mabel went in for a hug.

"It's been pretty good. Stan made me part owner here at the shack so that's been nice. But I better get back to screwing some things." Innocently, oblivious to the implication as he walked away.

"Really?" asked Mabel incredulous, thinking back to how cheap her uncle could be at times.

"Yeah well, he's just been-" Stan awkwardly looked around, his niece and nephew staring at his in awe of his kindness. "helpful. Go unpack. Don't look at me like I'm so sort of saint, or something." Stan grumbled.

Stan was just slurping the last of his spaghetti as Mabel stood up.

"Okay, I'm going to go meet Candy and Grenda for coffee!" She declared.

"Be back at 10. Hey Dipper, you could start the dishes." Grunkle Stan directed. Which lead the boy twin to roll his eye at his sister, leading her to mouth _sorry,_ sure it would be her job this summer. Then Mabel checked her watch, _6:34pm_ , that should be enough time, she thought. She hurriedly put her dish in the sink, and ran to grab her big pink purse from her loft room and walked out into the night. She briefly debated about taking the golf cart or her car, but decided it was a short enough walk even with the long-ish, winding driveway. Looking out ahead, and now behind her, were only trees. She remembered this always being the part that would scare her when Dipper, and her would go adventuring. And it wasn't even dark out yet. It was then she decided to see if Candy and Grenda would walk her back if they left past 9 when it would get dark. Walking through Gravity Falls again, felt so odd. After the take over it felt different even though it looked the same. As though the dust had all settled in the wrong places, it just felt empty. Though better now, people walking through the streets with kids and grocery bags, oblivious. She finally arrived at Greasy's Diner. Stepping in, she felt like she was coming back home.

"Woaahhh!" Lazy Susan yelled walking by, doing a double take. "Well is this Mabel Pines? How are you sweetie?"

"Lazy Susan! I'm great! My brother and I decided to visit again this summer." Mabel replied.

"Thanks, great love, say hi to your brother and Stan for me would ya' hun?"

"Will do!" She said nodding. Then walked over to her friends.

She could see Candy and Grenda from the door. Candy, now taller and very slim, no longer wore glasses but had on a plaid skirt with blouse and Grenda now slightly grown out of her awkward phase was tall, very muscular, but less wide. Styling her hair short and blunt, and was in a crop top with ripped jeans. They both chatted away, sipping their coffee.

"Girls!" She squealed, causing some onlookers.

"Mabel! Oh you look great!" Candy observed smiling.

See slid into the booth facing both of them.

"So do you guys! Grenda your hair is fabulous! So what's new? What's the scoop? Tell me everything you've done. The boys, your grades, how's Pacifica? What are you doing next year?"

"Well actually Candy has got a boy _."_ Grenda said winking, her voice no longer seemed as masculine as it had previously.

"Oooohhhh! In that case, who's the lucky guy?" Mabel said winking. The girls ate cookies and talked about love, their plans for the fall, movies and shows the others _had_ to watch, and reminisced about the old day. It hurt Mabel more than she expected not to be able to share with her friends all the things that had really happened to them though the summer. It was finally _8:45pm_ the next time Mabel checked her phone, while they were all standing up to say their goodbyes. _Good,_ she thought. Enough time to not be alone in the dark. Her friends left the diner and Mabel walked over the the counter to get a coffee before leaving, knowing she would have to stay up late for the meeting. She walked out into the fresh air, cursing herself for not bringing a sweater for over her tank top. She walked to the end of the street and just as she got the the end someone rounded the corner and slammed into her spilling her coffee all over them.

"Oh no! I am _so_ sorry! I'll help you get cleane-" Mabel looked up at the face of the person who's chest she was caressing trying to asses the damage. She looked into one eye of a beautiful stranger. His one eye was dark brown the other covered with an eye patch, his skin was pale and he had very angular features. He has almost platnum blond hair which was long and unruly on top, but it got shorter and darker on the bottom. He was about six foot, lean, but still muscular, more so in his arms and shoulders. He was wearing black jeans and a pale yellow v-neck, now decorated with coffee, black Converse and a grey and black flannel.

"Oh God!" She whispered. "Um, can I give you a hand. W-with your shirt that is." Mabel blushed.

"That would be great. Any chance you know where there might be some napkins?" He asked. He had a lower sort of husky voice.

"It's happening." Mabel whispered under her breath.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, let's go. So what's your name stranger?" She asked batting her eyelashes.

"It's Will. And yours?"

"Mabel. But I'm open to interpretations. Like titles for example"

"Hm. Okay, I'll call you Shooting Star then."

"Not what I expected… But okay that's cute!" Mabel said euphoric. They walked back the the diner. She was impressed when he held the door for her. She skipped over to the counter, and grabbed some napkins. Then began patting down his chest. At first he looked surprised that she was cleaning his but gave in and leaned against the counted as she asked for a glass of soda water and dipped the napkins and continued. Mabel could barely contain herself as the thin shirt started sticking to his muscular stomach. She gulped.

"Okay all clean. Although now I've got you all wet." Mabel said as blush rose in her cheeks, realizing what she said. He laughed.

"Yeah you did. I don't mind though. In fact let me replace your coffee." He offered.

"Oh no! I ruined your shirt. I don't deserve a coffee."

"Really, I insist!" He said and walked over to the cash register.

"Okay, thank you!" She was swooning. Lazy Susan walked over.

"Who's this Honeybun?" She asked Mabel.

"This is Will." Happy to introduce him, like he was hers to introduce.

"Nice t' meet ya. What can I get for ya?" She asked.

"Two coffees, to go please." Will requested. Mabel was disheartened by the phrase "to go" wishing he asked her to sit down, and talk for a while. The waitress handed them over and they went to go prepare their coffees.

"You want some coffee with that sugar?" Will laughed, as Mabel poured in five packets. Now aware he wasn't adding anything to his. She then added some cream too.

"Nope, it's purely a vessel for the all important sugar."

"Well that's kind of gross, but to each his own." He smiled and looked down at her. They walked out of the diner. Mabel realized it was now sunset, and would be dark by the time she got to the Shack.

"So where are you off to?" Mabel questioned, hoping to learn more of the mysterious boy.

"Well I think I should perhaps walk you back to your destination, so no other shirt ends with this same tragic fate." He grinned.

"Ugh I feel so bad! I'm sorry, couldn't I get you a new one?"

"Really it's fine I was just joking." He said rubbing her arm. "Oh geez, you're freezing. Here." He then handed her his flannel. She accepted it, and though her skin was a bit cold, she felt like she was on fire.

"Okay lead the way." He beckoned her on.

Dipper let out another grunt as his axe hit the stump, splitting the log in half. He felt in her back pocket and pulled out his shirt, which he had taken off, to wipe his face. He was pouring sweat, but almost finished chopping the wood. Just then as his axe swung down again, in the growing darkness a figure emerged from the woods.

"Mabel?" Dipper asked but then noticed the girl's blond hair. "Oh, Pacifica!" His voice cracked, which it hadn't done in years. Then remembered he wasn't wearing a shirt either and he felt his face begin to grow hot, as blush crept up his neck.

"Oh Dipper? Wow! you've- um- grown up." Pacifica started blushed and tried not to stare at his body. Then she noticed his bruise from tripping over Mabel earlier.

"Oh that looks bad!" She said pointing.

"It's fine really." She was impressed by his, assumed courage. "How have you been?" He asked.

"Good! Lots of new creatures around. I'm sure you love that."

"Actually I came here to document them." He Responded.

"Oh, so you'll be here for the summer?" She asked, hoping it was true.

"Yeah the summer. Two whole months..."

"Well um, good... Sure we could use your help."

"Yeah, um good."


End file.
